This invention generally relates to fluid machines, and more specifically to rotary fluid machines.
Rotary fluid machines are often used as compressors or pumps. Generally, these machines comprise a housing, fluid handling means such as a plurality of pistons or vanes, and central driving means to move the fluid handling means around the interior of the housing to drive a fluid from an inlet of the housing to an outlet thereof. Such machines are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 862,162; 1,011,509; and 3,295,505 and in Danish Pat. No. 61,328. While rotary machines operate very effectively in a wide range of circumstances, it is nonetheless believed that they may be improved upon in several respects. For example, the rotary machines disclosed in the above-identified references include rotating vanes or pistons that are mechanically directly linked or connected to a central drive assembly. This connection places limitations on the function and operation of those vanes and pistons.